Gilgamesh (Earth-616)
Forgotten Nemesis, Hero, O Guerreiro, Lost Eternal; often mistaken for Hercules, Samson, Atlas, Dragon-Slayer, and Beowul | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Eternals; formerly accompanied the Celestials, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Goiania, Brazil; Formerly Olympia, Avengers Mansion, Celestial Homeship | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 5" | Weight = 260 lbs (118 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, warrior, monster-slayer | Education = | Origin = Eternal | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby; Mike Royer | First = Eternals #13 | HistoryText = In ancient times the mighty Eternal, now known as the Forgotten One, roamed the Earth aiding ordinary human beings by overthrowing tyrants and slaying dangerous beasts. Human beings of those times called him by different names, sometimes mistaking him for other heroic figures. For example, it is known that the Forgotten One was mistaken for the Olympian god Hercules in ancient Greece, and, at other times, he has been known as Hero, Samson, and Gilgamesh, among others. Eventually Zuras, leader of the Eternals, confined the Forgotten One to a sector of the Eternal city of Olympia. It is said that Zuras' reason for this action was the Forgotten One's pride, and his insistence on intervening in human affairs. As yet, no details of these charges have been revealed. The Forgotten One remained banished to this sector, which the other Eternals shunned, for centuries. Recently, while virtually all of the Eternals were meeting in the form of the Uni-Mind, the Deviants (natural enemies of the Eternals) launched a spacecraft containing a powerful energy bomb, in the hope of destroying the mother ship of the Fourth Host of the Celestials. Sprite, an Eternal left behind to monitor Earth, learned of the Deviants' plan and feared that the Celestials would retaliate by wreaking havoc on Earth. Sprite sought out the Forgotten One and equipped him with an armored costume and a spaceship. The Forgotten One traveled into space, and the Fourth Host's leader, the One Above All, teleported him into the Deviants' spacecraft. The Forgotten One wrecked the energy bomb and its spacecraft just before the moment of detonation. Then, floating stunned in space, the Forgotten One was drawn into the mother ship of the Fourth Host. Some time later, the Forgotten One reappeared on Earth and was temporarily blind (the cause of this blindness remains a mystery since Eternals cannot be injured by conventional means). Possibly the power released by the energy bomb as he wrecked it was sufficient to blind him. He delivered what he said was a message from the Celestials to the Eternals, which was to not interfere with the Celestials' plans. In recognition of the Forgotten One's bravery, Zuras restored his freedom to him and renamed him Hero, a name that the Forgotten One has abandoned. But the mission that the Celestials gave the Forgotten One went far beyond delivering that simple message. Exactly what that mission is remains unrevealed. However, in order to carry that mission out, the Forgotten One went to the city of the Deviants in undersea Lemuria some months later. Disguised in a hood and robes, the Forgotten One accompanied Kro, the new ruler of the Deviants, on his mission to the Pyramid of the Winds. Also, in the interim, the Forgotten One regained his sight. More recently, the Forgotten One traveled to New York, during a time of demon invasion. He joined other heroes in saving the son of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, and remained with them to reform the hero team Avengers, whose ranks were depleted. He readopted the name Gilgamesh, at the prompting of Mr. Fantastic. After several adventures with the Avengers, he sustained grave injuries in battle versus the Lava Men and the extradimensional Blastaar. He was returned by the Avengers to Olympia to recuperate. Gilgamesh was later kidnapped by the Avengers' archenemy Immortus, posing as the time-traveling villain Kang. As part of Immortus' ruse as Kang, he allowed Gilgamesh to be killed by his underling Neut. Seemingly killed, Gilgamesh was actually reborn in a new body. Soon after, fellow Eternal, Sprite, angered after millennia stuck in the form of a child, tapped into the power of the Dreaming Celestial to make all Eternals forget their heritage and placed them into human guises. After Sprite's death, separate factions of Eternals worked to find and reawaken the lost Eternals. Ajak, working on his own, discovered the Forgotten One in Brazil, working as a circus strongman named O Guerriero, or "The Warrior." Ajak then "reminded" the Forgotten One of the other Eternals, showing him warped images of them, and reawakening him to his true power. . He attacked fellow Eternal Druig, and told him to warn the others that he was coming for them as revenge for their perceived betrayal that Ajak had shown him. He then arrived at Olympia in Antarctica and attacked Makkari. He went so far as to destroy Makkari's reforming body in the Activation Chamber before he was stopped by Thena and seemingly regained his true memories. | Powers = Gilgamesh possesses many of the conventional superhuman powers of the Eternals, though some are vastly more developed than the majority of his race. Superhuman Strength: Gilgamesh is among the physically strongest of the Eternals with strength rivaling that of Thanos. While the limit of Gilgamesh's strength was unknown, he was capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Gilgamesh could run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Gilgamesh's highly advanced musculature generated considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of ordinary humans, and most other Eternals for that matter. Gilgamesh could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Gilgamesh's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human, and most other Eternals. He could withstand powerful energy blasts, great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and falls from great heights without injury. Superhuman Agility: Gilgamesh's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels beyond the natural limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Gilgamesh's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Energy Manipulation: Gilgamesh could project powerful beams of cosmic energy from his hands for a variety of uses including blasts of concussive force, beams of concentrated heat, and blasts that could rearrange most objects and materials on a molecular level. Psionics: Gilgamesh, like all other Eternals, possessed a variety of psionic abilities. Gilgamesh had minor telepathic powers enabling him to mentally communicate with others. He also possessed highly developed telekinetic powers that he could use to levitate himself or fly through the air. Gilgamesh could reach the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. He could also use his telekinetic powers to temporarily increase his physical strength. Gilgamesh possessed mental control over every molecule in his body as well as control over certain automatic functions such as breathing, blood pressure, and heart beat. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his resistance to injury, it was possible to injure Gilgamesh. However, if Gilgamesh retained psionic control over his body, he could, eventually, regenerate any damaged or destroyed bodily tissue. Immortality: Like all Eternals, Gilgamesh was functionally immortal. He was immune to the effects of aging and hadn't aged since reaching adulthood. He was also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections, though this didn't mean that he couldn't be killed. | Abilities = Gilgamesh was an excellent hand to hand combatant with knowledge of combat methods and weaponry used during various periods in Earth's history. He was also an extraordinary hunter and tracker. | Weaknesses = Gilgamesh's seeming immortality, like that of other Earth born Eternals, depended upon the mental control he maintained over his bodily molecules. If an Eternal's control is broken and suffers a fatal injury during that time, he or she will not be able to heal from it. | Equipment = | Transportation = Teleportation, although doing so with their own power is unpleasant. | Weapons = | Notes = * Gilgamesh is one of the most powerful Earth Eternals. * Gilgamesh was believed to have been killed by Neut during the Crossing. However, in light of Immortus's schemes, this may or may not have occurred for the purposes of Earth-616 history. | Trivia = | Links = * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe * Marvel Universe Appendix profile on Gilgamesh, the Forgotten One * Bio on the Mythological Gilgamesh at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Immortals Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Killed by Neut